Akan Terus Berjuang
by Roux Marlet
Summary: OC, AU / Yuffie berhasil mendapat beasiswa ke Midgar, pusat teknologi maju dan tanah impiannya untuk melanjutkan studi. Sudahkah perjuangannya berakhir? Atau baru akan dimulai? / Dedicated for Felicia Dea.


**Original Character, Alternate Universe-Final Fantasy VII**

**.**

_Dipersembahkan untuk Felicia Dea,_

_Sohib kental di kala senang dan sahabat sejati di kala susah;_

_Yang menyongsong impiannya di negeri matahari terbit._

_._

_-tepat Hari Pendidikan Nasional di tanah air, sekaligus tepat tiga puluh hari sejak perjalanan barumu dimulai-_

_2 Mei 2014_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**Akan Terus Berjuang**

**-oleh Roux Marlet**

* * *

_27 Desember._

.

"Selamat Natal!" serunya agak terlalu kencang begitu menginjakkan kaki di ruang tamu keluarga Lockhart. Dipeluknya gadis berambut hitam panjang itu dengan bersemangat.

"Selamat Natal, Yuffie," balas Cera, tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Luar biasa," sahut Yuffie ceria. "Kamu sendiri? Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Begitulah," jawab Cera sok misterius, "aku belum ujian akhir semester."

Kedua netra Yuffie membulat. "Oh ya? Ya ampun. Universitas negeri memang suka bikin jadwal ujian sendiri," sahutnya setengah menggerutu. "Tapi, aku sudah ujian, lho."

"Wah, iya? Hasilnya baik 'kan?"

"_Etoo_…" Yuffie nyengir. "IP-nya belum keluar, sih… Tapi… ah! Daripada ngomongin ujian dan IP, ayo kita ngobrol! Gimana di Rocket Town?"

Rocket Town, kota tempat Cera kuliah sekarang, ada di sebelah utara Nibelheim, kampung halamannya dan juga Yuffie. Yuffie sendiri melanjutkan studinya di Cosmo Canyon yang agak lebih jauh di selatan. Mereka pun bertukar banyak cerita setelah hampir setengah tahun tak bersua.

Tiga jam berlalu tanpa mereka sadari saking asyiknya mengobrol ini-itu. Lalu Yuffie mendadak jadi serius dan menatap Cera tepat di matanya.

"_Anoo_, Cera… aku mau bilang sesuatu."

Cera menelengkan kepala sedikit, tampak penasaran. Tapi ia diam dan menunggu.

Yuffie memberi jeda agak lama, menunduk sebentar seolah menimbang-nimbang perkataannya dengan matang, lalu menegakkan kepalanya lagi dan berkata,

"Aku akan pergi ke Midgar."

.

Cera melongo, setengah tak percaya pada pendengarannya, tapi detik itu juga sesuatu mengambil alih kendali dirinya dan momen berikutnya ia dan Yuffie melompat berpelukan sambil berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Yuffie! Akhirnya! Kamu benar-benar ke Midgar! Beasiswa yang dulu itu? Ya ampun… Kamu hebat, Yuffie."

"_Arigatou_, Cera. Bukan aku yang hebat, tapi Dia yang di atas," ia tersenyum simpul. "Nggak mungkin aku sendiri bisa dapat beasiswa itu. Dia-lah yang bekerja."

Cera tertegun sesaat, namun ia lalu tersenyum tulus.

Di saat itulah, Cera melihat sisi lembut seorang Yuffie Kisaragi.

"_Omedetou _Yuffie. Kamu berhasil meraih impianmu."

* * *

Cera Lockhart tahu betapa bahagianya Yuffie. Midgar adalah kota impian gadis berambut pendek itu. Dan sekarang tiket menuju ke sana sudah ada dalam genggamannya!

Midgar adalah tempat yang _terkenal _namun di satu sisi... sama sekali asing. Seluruh keluarga Cera saja belum pernah ada yang pergi ke sana; meskipun mereka tahu tentang Midgar yang adikuasa, seolah ia merupakan pusat Gaia. Namun kota itu jauh sekali dari Nibelheim dan perlu membelah satu benua dan menyeberangi laut untuk mencapainya.

Bahasa di Midgar sangat berbeda dengan di Nibelheim; kota metropolitan itu memiliki sistem huruf tertentu yang harus dipelajari Yuffie sebelum ia benar-benar kuliah di sana. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Yuffie melintasi benua lain; ia akan tinggal sangat jauh dari keluarganya. Ia memang tinggal di Cosmo Canyon sekarang, tapi lembah itu tak begitu jauh letaknya dari Nibelheim. Dan Yuffie memang agak kesulitan untuk beradaptasi bahkan di Cosmo Canyon; bagaimanapun, sejak lahirnya Yuffie tinggal di rumah yang sama di Nibelheim, hingga ia merantau ke lembah di selatan itu. Ia baru satu kali merasakan yang namanya beradaptasi di tempat tinggal yang baru.

Lalu bagaimana juga dengan orang-orang Midgar? Teknologi mereka sangat maju, janganlah dibandingkan dengan Nibelheim yang dulunya merupakan desa di kaki gunung dan baru berkembang sebagai kota pariwisata. Bagaimana reaksi mereka terhadap Yuffie nantinya? Yuffie seorang yang cerdas dan tekun, namun akankah ia diterima?

* * *

_2 Februari._

.

Yuffie Kisaragi terlihat ceria seperti biasa, tapi Cera Lockhart tahu bahwa ia menyimpan segunung emosi di balik sepasang bola mata coklat gelapnya.

Hari itu mungkin adalah hari terakhir Cera bertemu dengan Yuffie. Semester baru Cera sudah dimulai dan ia harus kembali ke Rocket Town.

Sulit sekali menemukan kecocokan waktu untuk bertemu. Yuffie harus pergi ke sana ke mari untuk mengurus surat-surat dan tetek bengeknya; sedangkan Cera pulang ke Nibelheim hanya untuk waktu yang singkat.

Ketika akhirnya malam itu keduanya bertemu di rumah Cera sekali lagi dan mulai ngobrol ini-itu tentang masa SMA mereka, selapis bening muncul di bola penglihatan Yuffie dan itu tak luput teramati oleh Cera.

"Aku bakal merindukan kalian," ujar Yuffie pendek.

"Kami juga," sahut Cera. "Kamu pasti bisa, Yuffie." Ia menambahkan dalam hati, _Kamu sudah menaklukkan banyak hal selama di Nibelheim. Aku yakin Midgar pun bisa kauhadapi._

"Trims, Cera," Yuffie tersenyum kecil.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Kecanggungan yang amat terasa turun di antara keduanya.

Yuffie tiba-tiba berkata dengan nada ceria yang agak lain dari biasanya,

"Ahh iya... Bagaimana kabarnya si Rambut Chocobo?"

Dan pertanyaan itu dengan sukses mengalihkan perhatian Cera, yang wajahnya langsung memerah, dari topik perpisahan.

Percakapan malam itu memang jadi tatap muka yang terakhir bagi keduanya.

Tak hentinya bertukar "_Sayoonara,_" kecanggungan datang kembali di antara keduanya sampai akhirnya Yuffie melaju pergi di atas motornya.

* * *

_5 Februari._

.

Cera Lockhart berhenti berjalan ketika ia membaca pesan singkat yang masuk di ponselnya. Ia sedang menuju laboratorium peracikan obat untuk praktikum.

_Okage-sama de! Hareruya! Aku akan tinggal di sektor 7!_

"Cera, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Tifa sang kakak yang juga kuliah di jurusan yang sama.

"Ah, Nee-san duluan saja." Cera pun menyingkir dari jalan untuk membalas pesan itu,

_Omedetou gozaimasu!_

Sektor tujuh. Satu-satunya daerah di Midgar yang alamnya masih asri, belum tersentuh perombakan industri meski sudah ada gedung-gedung tinggi. Sesuai keinginan Yuffie yang benci polusi.

* * *

_23 Februari._

.

Berminggu-minggu berlalu, dan Cera tenggelam dalam kesibukannya kuliah. Semester kedua ini cukup berat, jumlah praktikum yang harus ditempuhnya berlipat tiga. Fokus tentang Yuffie dengan segera tersingkir.

Cera melupakan bahwa hari-hari itu sudah merupakan momen terakhir Yuffie di Nibel Area.

Hari itu sebuah pesan singkat datang dari Yuffie, menanyakan kabar Cera.

Putri bungsu keluarga Lockhart yang sedang tertekan karena beban kuliah itu menjawab dengan segala curhatan mengenai hari-harinya di kampus. Dan di akhir pesan tentu ia bertanya balik, _Kabarmu sendiri bagaimana? _Tepat sebelum mengirimkan pesan itu, ditambahkannya lagi dengan _innocent_, _Sebentar lagi kamu akan berangkat. Bulan April, 'kan?_

Cera tidak sempat memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Yuffie karena ia sudah akan tenggelam lagi dalam rutinitasnya di balik rak tabung reaksi.

Pertanyaan Cera itu menohok di titik yang tepat pada hati seorang gadis yang akan pergi jauh, yang akan berpisah dengan teman-teman dan keluarganya.

.

Jawaban yang datang dari Yuffie lima menit berikutnya, namun baru dibaca oleh Cera dua jam kemudian, berbunyi demikian:

_Kabarku? **Luar biasa menikmati sisa waktu** *smile* Ya, tanggal 2 April. Selamat beraktivitas ..._

Belum sepenuhnya selesai membaca pesan itu, sebulir air jatuh di pipi Cera.

Yuffie... ia menikmati hari-hari terakhirnya di benua tempatnya lahir dan dibesarkan.

Menikmati manisnya pengalaman bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya.

Dan, ke mana Cera selama ini?

Tidak peka...

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu; Cera dan Yuffie masih saling berkirim pesan singkat. Kebanyakan berisi ayat-ayat kitab suci, atau sekadar bertukar cerita seperti biasa.

Cera sungguh merasakan perubahan besar dalam diri sahabatnya selama dua tahun di SMA itu. Gadis itu seolah telah menemukan harta berharga yang membuat semangatnya terus berkobar untuk berjuang.

* * *

_30 Maret._

.

"Orang tua Yuffie kemarin ke Cosmo Canyon," ibu Cera menerangkan. "Sepertinya menguruskan paspor dan lain-lain. Kapan Yuffie berangkat?"

Suam-istri Lockhart duduk di kursi depan mobil, sedangkan kedua putri mereka duduk di belakang. Keluarga Lockhart berkumpul di Rocket Town setiap dua minggu; orang tua menjenguk putri-putrinya.

"2 April," sahut Cera, yang langsung merasa segunduk sesal mendesak hatinya.

Cera merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. _Ya ampun, _s_udah tanggal berapa ini? Lagi-lagi kau melupakan Yuffie!_

Segera, Cera mengirim pesan singkat pada Yuffie. Memberinya semangat, _to the point_, tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi. Tak perlu pertanyaan dan jawaban. Hanya ungkapan perhatian Cera pada sahabatnya.

Yang terasa _amat sangat terlambat_.

_Oh God..._ batin Cera.

* * *

_2 April._

.

Pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel Cera pukul satu lewat empat puluh siang.

_Ada waktu jam berapa hari ini? Aku mau menelepon. Hari ini aku berangkat ke Midgar *smile*_

Cera Lockhart tahu, saat ini akan tiba bagaimanapun juga.

Salam-salam perpisahan yang saling diucapkan Yuffie dan Cera terasa mengambang, sulit dijelaskan; sedih sekaligus senang; setidaknya bagi Cera sendiri.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia mengenal Yuffie untuk pertama kali.

Dan sekarang, dirinya akan berpisah dari Yuffie untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan jarak yang cukup jauh.

.

Malam itu, setengah jam sebelum pesawat Yuffie lepas landas, sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel gadis itu.

_Ganbatte kudasai! Sayoonara, watashi no daishinyuu... *smile*_

.

Semenit berikutnya, Yuffie menonaktifkan ponselnya setelah mengirimkan balasan pada Cera,

_Arigatou. Cera-chan mo ganbatte ne!_

Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu menatap ke luar jendela pesawat. Matanya menerawang.

Detik berikutnya ia mengepalkan tangan. Pipinya sudah basah.

* * *

_Dua tahun yang lalu. Cera masuk kelas yang sama dengan Yuffie._

_Sebelumnya, Cera telah mengenal Yuffie Kisaragi sebagai sahabat sejak SMP dari Cloud Strife dan Zack Fair, yang satu kelas dengannya di tingkat satu._

_Saat pertama kali berkenalan, Cera langsung tahu bahwa Yuffie memiliki karakter yang nyaris bertolak belakang dengan dirinya: ia pendiam, Yuffie humoris dan energik._

_Namun mereka punya _banyak_ kesamaan. Dirinya dan Yuffie sama-sama pejuang di dalam kelas. Mereka punya prinsip yang sama soal integritas dan disiplin._

_Yuffie bisa jadi sangat diam dan tenang, ketika satu dari dua kemungkinan ini terjadi: ia sedang dalam masalah rumit, atau sedang fokus memikirkan ide baru untuk menulis. Dan jelas, ia bisa jadi sangat menggebu-gebu jika menemukan ide cerita yang tepat atau hal yang menarik dan menyenangkan._

_Setelah mengenal Yuffie lebih dekat, Cera tahu bahwa mereka berdua juga punya hobi yang sama: menulis. Yuffie-lah yang mendorong Cera untuk mempublikasikan tulisan pertamanya di internet. Dan Cera memang menikmatinya._

_Yuffie banyak mengritik. Cera itu terlalu serius, kurang santai._

"_Ketawa itu yang lepas, dong! Nggak jaim. Jangan setengah-setengah gitu!"_

_Kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Yuffie ketika ia dan Cera mendengarkan lelucon Barrett yang memang sangat lucu._

_Yuffie benar. Cera selalu menganggap serius segala sesuatu sampai sekecil-kecilnya. Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya sering _stress_ sewaktu ia SMP ._

_._

_Setahun yang lalu, dalam acara perpisahan kelas 3 SMA, Cera betul-betul tertawa lepas, paling rileks dan paling bahagia dalam hidupnya ketika dilihatnya Yuffie naik ke atas panggung sebagai ranking dua NEM jurusan ilmu alam, memberikan gestur _high-five_ pada Zack Fair sang juara satu dengan tingkahnya yang _over_ seperti biasa._

* * *

Cera memang sibuk dengan kuliahnya, namun ia selalu menyempatkan diri agar tak putus kontak dengan Yuffie. Jejaring sosial ditempuhnya, karena ponsel dengan kapasitas lokal tak dapat lagi menjangkau jarak Nibelheim-Midgar.

Dari cerita-cerita dan foto-foto gadis yang kadang _hyperactive_ itu, Cera bisa tahu dan membayangkan seperti apa suasana Midgar.

Dan bahwa Yuffie Kisaragi menikmati pengalaman barunya.

.

.

.

Meskipun jalur yang ditempuhnya berbeda dengan Yuffie, tujuan mereka sama.

Dan sama seperti Yuffie yang terus berjuang setelah impiannya tercapai, Cera pun tak boleh berhenti berjuang.

Dan saat Cera Lockhart mendapati foto terbaru Yuffie Kisaragi yang bersinar seperti fajar merekah dengan latar belakang gedung-gedung pencakar langit Midgar di jejaring sosial, ia tahu dirinya pun harus punya semangat bernyala untuk meraih impiannya.

Perjalanan mereka yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai. Cerita ini belum—

—TAMAT.

* * *

_Okage-sama de, hareruya! : Puji Tuhan, haleluya!_

_watashi no daishinyuu : sahabat terbaikku_

_Cera-chan mo ganbatte ne! : Cera juga lakukan yang terbaik!_

"Cera" adalah kata dalam bahasa Latin yang artinya "Lilin" n_n


End file.
